camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Aswin's Cabin
Aswin's Cabin Description Aswin's Cabin is surrounded by a large garden of medicinal plants. From the outside it looks just like any common cabins, with a wide terrace where the inhabitants can sit, relax, or do any activities they like. Inside - besides the campers' rooms - there is a high-tech laboratory that only Aswin's children can enter where they can do experiments for making new medicines and also another separate and more isolated lab where they can experiment with deadly poisons. The interior of the cabin also gives a somewhat hospital-like air caused by it's excessive cleanliness. Message from the Counselor and Lt. Counselor Residents Counselor * Lieutenant Counselor * Members # # # Not Year Round Campers # # # Bidadaris and Butos # # # Inactive # # # Up For Adoption # # # Former Members (left camp/died) # # # Camper's Photo Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Aswin can secrete deadly poison from the tip of their fingers. They just need to touch their finger upon their enemy's wound and the poison will be applied, weakening the enemy. #Children of Aswin can produce a minute cloud of poisonous gas on the palm of their hand which they can use to smother their enemy, but they have to be able to grab their enemy's face to properly apply the poison. Defensive Children of Aswin can make themselves very resistant to pain so that they can continue to fight even while sustaining wounds that usually enough to incapacitate other people. Passive #Children of Aswin's wounds will heal very quickly (but not instantly), but if they sustained enough damage they can still feel the effects of losing a lot of blood. #Medicinal plants grow more quickly when they're tended by the children of Aswin. Supplementary #Children of Aswin are able to reduce the intensity of someone's physical pain by touching the person's face/forehead. Their touch also have the effects of light sedatives. #Children of Aswin can accelerate another person's healing process by using their own life energy, making sure that the person will be healed but at the expense of the healer's own stamina. After completing 1 quest Children of Aswin can instantly heal all of their allies' wounds for one time in each of their next quests, but using this ability will weaken the user to the point that they won't be able to move around without the aid of another person for a few hours. After completing 2 quests Children of Aswin can produce a dome of poisonous cloud twice the size of their body around them that will poison any living creatur that came into the sphere of the dome, including allies. After completing 3 quests Children of Aswin can make their body impenetrable to any kind of attacks for a medium span of time, but after the effects wears off they will feel an excessive pain all over their body that will incapacitate them for one whole day. (This ability is forbidden to be used when fighting for camp councillorship or any other in-camp sparring. The use of this ability in an in-camp sparring competition will result in an immidiate disqualification from the competition) Traits #Children of Aswin are very resistant to infectious diseases (they never catch a cold). #Children of Aswin will make excellent doctors, nurses, or any other health-workers. #Children of Aswin have innate knowledge and ability to properly use medicinal herbs and plants. #Children of Aswin have innate knowledge and ability to produce simple medicines by using basic chemical compounds (like producing paracetamol to treat fevers, or decongestan for coughing). Treaties # # # Category:Cabins Category:Locations